A Meeting With a Forger
by Almis31
Summary: J.Jenks has one client he fears above all. Here is a meeting told from both Jenks and Jasper's point of view.
1. Jenks' POV

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things 'Twilight'**

* * *

I sat clutching my desk for support, even though I was seated I felt like I was going to fall over, like the ground was shaking. I was clutching onto it because I knew what was coming - the nightmare I had sat through twice now. It had been five years since I first met him and three since I had last saw him; I was hoping maybe he had forgotten all about me, but who was I kidding? He seemed to have a photographic memory from the two meetings I had with him _and _from what my partner told me.

In the two years between the first meeting and the second, he hadn't changed. Not one bit.

There were a few things I could assume about him and I know that they would be true; he was a criminal, no doubt about it, this was obvious as he wouldn't need a forger if he wasn't. His family was powerful and rich, the money he carried on him was proof enough, the money he spent on the documents he got from me was further proof, and his credit cards, that I had caught a glimpse of, were rare and had no spending limit, I had checked.

He was brutal, he may not have harmed me or my partner, but he could if he wanted to. In the fifteen years that my partner worked for him death seemed to follow his family around. My partner told me of a few times that the family relocated, he had watched the news and bodies were found in or around the city they would be moving from. Neither of us believed it to be coincidence.

There was no denying it this man is a monster, a brutal criminal and I could only assume his entire family is just the same: it wouldn't surprise me.

He owned me from the moment that I first shook his hand; his grip was ice-cold and unyielding. He was strong though he didn't really look it.

I am glad I had never met the rest of his family, though I was curious as to what they looked like. His brother-in-law, Emmett, sounded worse than Jasper, something I had once thought couldn't be possible. His entire family seemed utterly, with no shadow of a doubt, cunning, ambitious and devious. No one in their right minds would dream about crossing them or do anything that would result in them becoming angry.

Many of my 'clients', to say the least, didn't pay any attention to the law. Yes, I feared some of them, their love of most weapons added to that fear, but it was Jasper that I feared the most. He didn't carry any form of weapon, but I knew that would not hinder him, he was strong and down right terrifying. If he did carry a gun I would probably run away screaming. Maybe it was that he didn't need one to kill me that frightened me the most.

My thought process was interrupted by a buzzing coming from my desk intercom, "Mr. Cullen is here to see you, sir," my secretary's voice chirped through the machine on my desk. My knuckles were turning white, almost as pale as the very man I was so afraid of.

"Send him in then," I managed to use my voice, but it was weak, and the fear I'm sure could be heard.

There was a light tap on my office door and in came, Janice and Jasper Cullen. He smiled at her as she left the room, a warm smile, a friendly one; maybe he was in a good mood.

Then again, maybe not.

When he turned his gaze on me his features were no longer friendly, they were menacing and frightening. His strange yellow eyes focused on mine. I swear the room got colder. My panic increased as I stood. I indicated towards a seat, hoping that time he would accept and sit down.

Alas, he simply shook his head, moving closer to the desk, I sat back down, focusing on the legal pad in front of me, anything not to have to look at his face.

"Papers," he stated, his musical voice was lined with a subtle threatening tone - as always. He also seemed bored. "My family is moving and we need new documents," he continued, a strange smile appearing on his face. He was staring down at me, his tall frame held at full height. Oh how

I wish he would just sit down, it would make me feel less threatened, but then again I understood that he _wanted_ me to feel threatened; he was intimidating and he knew it.

"The usual, I assume, Mr. Jasper," I said weakly. Trying to cover up my fear, not that it would do any good; Jasper always knew if I was frightened. His ability to know how one person is feeling, even if they are one damn good liar, was peculiar and intimidating.

"Yes, seven new birth certificates, five new drivers' licenses and a new medical license. Make Edward and Alice fifteen, myself, Rosalie and Emmett, sixteen, Esme, twenty-two and Carlisle, twenty-three," I scribbled all this down as he spoke, "the usual birthdays and the usual last names." From his tone I understood he felt there was something better to do with his time.

"Of course," I continued to scribble. My forehead was dripping with sweat; I quickly wiped it away with my handkerchief. I could feel his gaze on me even though I wasn't looking at him. "Unfinished?" I asked, knowing the answer I regretted doing so. I mentally kicked myself.

"Yes," he said acidly, "they always are; nothing has changed." He was protecting the identities of his family. I knew what he looked like and I know he'd prefer if I didn't. What if I told someone about him? Someone who shouldn't know about him or his family. Well for one he would make sure my death is long and very painful, I could tell from the way he glared at me.

I vowed that I would keep him happy, give him all the documents he asked for, and make them perfect. Anything to make sure that he would not harm me in anyway. I'm sure he could quite easily make me 'disappear'.

"My apologies, I wasn't thinking," I said hastily.

He just continued to glare at me; I could feel the sweat dripping down my face. "I'll pick them up in the usual place, two weeks from now," he said, growing more impatient with me.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Jasper."

"How much?" I quickly scribbled down a number on the bottom of a spare piece of paper. He then proceeded to take out an envelope from his suit jacket and counted out half of the amount. "The rest you will get in two weeks," I nodded. "That's if the documents are up to standard." With that he swept from the room, and I could breath normally again. The temperature returned to normal and I wiped my forehead with my handkerchief again.

Slowly I stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the street below. I could see Jasper leave the building and slide into a very expensive black car. How he always managed to exit the building so quickly I'll never know. At that moment all I knew was that in two weeks I'd have to be in the same room as the man I feared, I'd have to hand him perfect documents, smile and hope to leave his presence alive once more.

****

I took a deep breath as the maître d' led me to the now familiar function room at the back of the restaurant. I could hear that Jasper was already there, he was talking to someone and he sounded stressed. The maître d' opened the door and walked into the room, Jasper spun round and glared at me. He was on the phone and he looked angry. I entered the room and my heart rate sped up. I was left alone with him, as the maître d' exited quickly.

"Very well, Alice, I'll be home soon," he said down the phone, lowering his voice he continued, "Love you too," and hung up. Why did he sound stressed on the phone to his wife? Did something happen, something to make him angry? "Jenks," he said curtly as he put his attention on me.

"Mr. Jasper, it's so nice to see you again," I lied, he noticed. His eyed narrowed, yes he was angry. I silently prayed that I make it out alive, but then I thought about the restaurant full of people just past the door. Would he harm me with so many people near? Would he risk it?

"Do you have the documents?" He obviously didn't want to stay longer than he had to. I was hoping that this would be a short meeting, especially because of the look on his face as he glared at me.

"Y-yes," I stammered over the word. I took out a brown envelope from my briefcase and held it out for him. My hand was shaking. I was more afraid than I had ever been in his presence; I was petrified, and I couldn't explain why. A moment ago I was just as frightened as I normally was when meeting him. Not that my emotions are any kind of normal around him, but now they seemed amplified.

He moved closer to me to retrieve them from my shaking hand. I was rooted to the spot; his eyes were narrow and would not move from my face. I could see that his eyes were darker than they were two weeks ago, a strange honey-yellow. He grabbed the documents and removed them from the envelope. He looked over them carefully, "This one has a flaw," he stated after a moment. My breathing stopped as he pointed to a birth certificate for one of his brothers. I could have sworn they were perfect; I spent more time than I did with anyone's documents on the ones for Jasper and his family - I wanted to make sure there was no reason to make him think they were anything but perfect.

"I'll fix it," I quickly said, panic taking over my voice.

"I don't have time for you to fix it. I'll have to fix it myself," he said acidly. He was moving even closer to me and I tried to move back, but couldn't. My fear was stopping me. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket, he growled lowly and answered it.

"Yes?" He said as it reached his ear, thankfully he stepped away from me. His features softened as the person on the other side of the line spoke. He lowered his voice, but I could still make out what he was saying, even though I had to strain a little to listen. "Sorry, Alice," his wife, I silently thanked her for phoning at that moment. "Yes, I'll stop by a forest on the way home," what would she need him to go to a forest for? His tone was becoming more relaxed as she spoke. "No send Emmett, Carlisle and Edward only went two days ago," my breathing hitched. Was Emmett coming, or were they talking about something else? I hoped for the latter, I did not want Emmett to come. I did not care for the curiosity to see what he looked like at that moment in time.

Suddenly I was hit with a stream of thoughts about meeting Emmett, Jasper's older brother, or brother-in-law. I could never remember. I shook the thought away, inwardly pleading that I would not have to ever meet him.

He looked thoughtful as his wife spoke, "I'm sorry if I scared you for a moment. I'm glad it's changed." He turned his head in my direction and I moved back one pace, I could have sworn he snarled. I couldn't hear the last thing that he said to his wife as he quieted his voice even more.

Once he hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket, he swept past me and left the room.

I exhaled loudly, I was curious as to what made him leave so suddenly, but was thankful for it anyway. What did his wife say to him? I noticed that I was holding onto the back of one of the chairs for support, I loosened my grip and sighed. What had made him so angry? I realized then that maybe I didn't want to know and should just be grateful that I was still standing, I was still alive.

I noticed on the table in the centre of the room was a white envelope, I moved over to it. It was filled with money, obviously the other half of what I was owed. As I picked it up I realized it was a smaller pile than normal.

He had left me half of the money I was to be receiving that day. I grumbled as I understood that this was because, to him, the documents weren't perfect. I had only made three quarters of what I usually get from Jasper and his family, my greedy side was fuming, I quickly stamped it out. At least he left me something, at least he left.

It would be a few more years until I saw him again - if I was lucky. His family would hopefully stay where they were heading for at least four years. My partner told me once, that the longest that he had gone without a visit from Jasper was four and a half years. I knew that I wouldn't be so lucky, at a push it would be two to three years until he entered my office; however, I was still going to pray for four.

Maybe I could move my office, leave the state. Nevertheless, he would find me; he would hunt me and hurt me in a way that I knew I had to stay. I had to keep working for him until he decided otherwise. Fifteen years my partner worked for him, could I survive that long?


	2. Japser's POV

**I own nothing to do with 'Twilight' Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

I calmly walked into the building where Jenks was situated, taking in the climate around me. I was here for one simple reason, we were moving and in order to start over certain documents would be needed. Jenks was good; his documents were near perfect and for a family who needed new documents every few years we needed someone good.

It had been three years since I had stepped foot into this building and not much had changed. Thankfully, this time there weren't so many people populating the lobby. I may have hunted just before arriving, but the smell of blood was still very strong to me and resisting it was a constant battle, so the less humans the better, for both them and me.

Never one to chance an elevator, where people can be crammed together, I took the stairs, of course with my speed it would take less time than the lift, even if his office is on the twenty-first floor. The ability to take in every detail as I ran up the stairs, every crack in the wall, every dust particle lining the floor, was something that never grew old. One of the many perks of being un-dead I suppose.

I reached the door leading to his office area in no time. Taking a deep breath, preparing myself for the humans that would be awaiting me, I opened the door. I was hit with the scent of Jenks' secretary. Swallowing the pool of venom, I stepped forward. She hadn't noticed me, but I still calmed her for when she did look up to see a six-foot-three vampire standing in front of her, not that she would know what I am. I did not feel like scaring the poor girl, the fear would be reserved for Jenks.

Her long red hair covered her face as she typed away on her computer. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She jumped and sat staring wide eyed at me. I smiled, "I have an appointment with Mr. Jenks."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Cullen, right?" Her heart rate was increasing despite my attempts to calm her. I was in control, but barely.

"That would be correct," I confirmed while sending as much calm her was as possible.

"I'll just let Mr. Jenks know you have arrived," she smiled sweetly at me; her heart was starting to beat at a more regular pace. "Mr. Cullen is here to see you, sir," she spoke in to a small intercom attached to the phone on her desk.

The sound that answered was strained, panicked, and his secretary seemed unaware of this. "Send him in then," his voice was dripping with fear and it seemed that I was the only one who could hear it fully. Perhaps even Jenks didn't fully understand just how afraid he sounded. As I often did over the past two meetings, I was left worrying just how much I was shortening this mans life.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen," she stood from her desk and motioned for me to follow her. She led me down the narrow hallway leading to where her boss was. She tapped lightly on the door with her knuckles and entered without waiting for a reply. We stepped into his office where he was sitting behind his desk, holding onto it for dear life. The blood in his knuckles had been cut off and they where turning white.

I smiled to the woman as she left the office and as soon as she shut the door the show would begin. Apologizing mentally to the man I turned in his direction and glared, increasing the fear that he already had. I fixed my stare onto his eyes, as his emotions prickled in the air. He slowly rose from his chair as I increased his panic. I felt slight tingles in the air around him as I manipulated his emotions. He was exactly where I wanted him to be, where I _needed_ him to be.

He gestured for me to take one of the two chairs in front of his large mahogany desk. For him to stay intimidated by me I had to remain standing, so I refused, only to move closer and hover over his desk. His eyes left mine as he sat in his chair, focusing intently on the legal pad in front of him, even though nothing was written on it, his panic increasing ever more.

"Papers," I stated in a bored tone. "My family is moving and we need new documents," he was fearing for his safety as I loomed over him, feelings of understanding also washed over him, I had a feeling he knew I wanted him to be afraid of me, but I doubt very much that he knew the reason as to why. In his mind he probably painted me as just another criminal, though more powerful as the ordinary ones he dealt with. So to him, his understanding of my need for him to feel afraid lay solely in crime. As to which his is obviously wrong.

"The usual, I assume, Mr. Jasper," he was trying to cover the fear in his voice, but it was too week and even a human could understand he was afraid.

"Yes, seven new birth certificates, five new drivers' licenses and a new medical license. Make Edward and Alice fifteen, myself, Rosalie and Emmett, sixteen, Esme, twenty-two and Carlisle, twenty-three," Edward would be upset that he would be unable to drive - publicly at least - once more, he hated starting out so young, but knew why we had to, "the usual birthdays, and the usual last names," I finished my request and he scribbled it all down on the legal pad he had been fascinated by a few moments ago.

"Of course," he pulled put a handkerchief from his suit pocked and wiped away the sweat that was forming on his forehead. I didn't take my gaze off him, no matter how intent he was not to return it. "Unfinished?" He asked, his fear spiked the air as he realized his mistake.

To keep up appearances I replied to him in a menacing tone, "Yes," I could once again feel his fear rising, just how scared could I make this man? "They always are; nothing has changed," there was no chance I was ever going to let him know what my family looked like. It was only ever me he would know.

"My apologies, I wasn't thinking," he was quick to let me know he was sorry, still fearing for his life.

"I'll pick them up in the usual place, two weeks from now." This meeting didn't need to be prolonged, my control was always on the edge and I had promised myself and my wife that no harm would ever come to this man because of me.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Jasper," It still amused me the way he addressed me. He didn't respect me but he respected the fact I was someone he should fear and since he was afraid of me, even without my help, he didn't find it hard to respect that.

"How much?" I enquired to the amount, even though Alice had already told me before coming. He noted it down on a piece of paper and showed it to me. I took out the envelope from my suit jacket and handed him half the amount he'd shown me. I only took more money for show, to turn up with the exact amount he needed would, to him, be too coincidental.

"The rest you will get in two weeks," as I paused he nodded. "That's if the documents are up to standard." Not waiting for a reply I swiftly left the room, letting his emotions return to how they were before I messed with them.

At human pace I walked past the red headed secretary, "Have a nice day, Mr. Cullen," she smiled.

"Thank you, have a pleasant day too."

Taking the stairs again I left the building quickly and slid into Carlisle's car, which I left just outside the front. I smiled lovingly at the small pixie-like woman in the passenger seat.

"We're going shopping," her smile was warm and mischievous, "I've seen it." Her bell like laugh filled the car as I drove off to the nearest mall to spoil my wife with endless shiny gifts of her choosing.

****

I was lead into the private room at the back of the restaurant and was quickly left alone - humans were fairly good at keeping their distance. I was early, and it would be at least five minutes until Jenks arrived. I was left with my thoughts, which isn't always a good thing, I hadn't had time to hunt before this meeting and even though I wasn't notably thirsty, I wasn't best known for my control over my thirst.

As funny was it was to scare the man, I would still feel bad if I ended his life. I did feel pity for him having to put up with me. As infrequently we meet, it is still enough to shorten his life through stress. However, if he wasn't afraid of me I wouldn't be able to get everything I need from him, fear was what kept him quite; it stopped him from telling people about me and the family he has never met.

I know he thinks of us as criminals and in some way he is right. Excluding Carlisle, unless you count the four people he changed, we have all murdered, we have stolen and our investments in the stock market could be seen as dodgy, since without my wife we wouldn't be gaining so much money from them, so you couldn't exactly call us law-abiding citizens.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, interrupting my thoughts. Alice. I smiled, I love that pixie. I love how energetic and excitable she is. I love her ability to see the best in everything. I even love how much joy she gets out of shopping, simply because it makes her happy. I love her.

Everything about her makes me happy.

I answered quickly, "Hi," I said. Simple, easy, just like our relationship.

"Jasper, please what ever you do, do not harm him," she sounded worried. She had obviously seen something, "Jasper, please, just try to control yourself."

"Alice, slow down, I'm not going to do anything to him," I tried to calm her down. I didn't like hearing worry in her voice, especially if I caused it.

"Jasper, that's not how I saw your meeting going, you didn't hunt, did you? You may not be completely overtaken with thirst but it is still there. Try not to breathe so much and don't stand to close to him," her speech was frantic, "Please, for me, do not hurt him." At that moment I wanted so much to hold her and comfort her.

"Of course, anything," I said. "You know I won't do anything to hurt you," it was the truth; I would kill myself before I hurt her.

"I know," I could tell she was smiling and as a reaction I smiled too, "Ah."

"Alice?"

"It's changing, I can see it, and you should be fine. Just be strong."

The door to the room opened and the warmth of two people filled the space. I held my breath and turned and glared at Jenks, who, as always, looked anxious. His heart started pounding against his chest, warm, inviting. The maitre d' left quickly, a wise move as two hearts could send me into a frenzy I would not be able to stop.

"Jasper, please," Alice pleaded, "don't stay longer than you need to."

"Very well, Alice, I'll be home soon," I said, trying not to smell the blood that was calling me.

"Thank you Jasper, I love you."

"Love you too," I said.

"I'll see you soon," she said as her parting words. I hung up reluctantly and I turned my attention on the forger, "Jenks," was all I said, I was trying to conserve my air, if I needed to speak I didn't want to have to use up all my air in one go.

"Mr. Jasper, so nice to see you again," he was lying, it was obvious. He was afraid, as always, but every so often he would have a hint of confidence come through, only to disappear suddenly. It was I to rectify that. His heart was still banging against his chest - calling me. I had to push away that thought. For Alice. For my family.

"Do you have the documents?" I had to get out of this room, it was intoxicating. Every moment I spent in his presence was another moment towards me leaping across this room and ripping his throat out. No, I had to control myself, I had to be strong.

For Alice.

"Y-yes," he was petrified as he took out the envelope containing my papers. His emotions were stabbing the air, inviting me in. He was shaking.

My thirst was controlling me and at that point controlling his emotions, I couldn't concentrate properly.

For Alice.

I had to remain in control, for Alice.

I stepped towards him, the thudding increased. I narrowed my eyes, curious, I had actually made him immobile; he was unable to move away from me, though he desperately wanted to. His eyes found mine and he had to have noticed that mine were darker. I was normally so careful when meeting with him, I normally hunted right before any of our meetings. How foolish I was. I grabbed the documents pulling them out of the envelope, scanning over them as I always did, just to make sure. They were all without photos, as always. I reached Emmett's and noticed the date of birth was wrong on his birth certificate.

"This one has a flaw," I stated angrily. His breathing stuttered and stopped momentarily. He was making me stay longer than I had to. All pity was gone and the thirst was taking over. It wouldn't take much; his death would be quick and relatively painless.

"I'll fix it," his voice was dripping with panic - he was terrified. He could tell I was different, that I was angrier today, not that I was normally angry around him, that was just the way I had to appear, as someone not to be crossed. However, now I was angry and my emotions were starting to take over.

For Alice, I reminded myself.

"I don't have time for you to fix it. I'll have to fix it myself," acid was oozing off my words. I moved closer to him, towering over his fragile frame. It would be so easy. No. I had to get out of this room; I had to get away from the smell of blood. His fear was stopping him from moving and my thirst was stopping me from leaving.

My phone buzzed once more. I growled, by the look on his face he must have heard me, "Yes?" I answered, taking this interruption to step away.

My wife's voice chimed from the other end, "Jasper, don't you dare, don't you dare do what you're thinking about. So help me!" She rattled out, "Please, Japer."

I was upsetting her; I had to stop, "Sorry Alice."

"It's okay; please get out of that room now," I took out a white envelope from my pocket and removed half the money. I put the envelope on

the table beside me and the rest of the money back in my pocket, "Jasper, go hunting, please."

"Yes, I'll stop by a forest on the way home," I hated myself for making her doubt me. For making her think that I was going to kill him. Which if she didn't call I would most certainly have done. I hated how weak I was.

"I'll get Edward or Carlisle to come meet you, they are closer," they had only gone hunting a couple of days ago; I didn't want them to do anything that was unnecessary.

"No send Emmett, Carlisle and Edward only went two days ago," I stated. Also, Emmett would be more understanding. I needed his joking nature at the moment. I heard Jenks' breathing stutter once more. The mention of Emmett's name had scared him. That amused me. He was terrified of my curly haired brother, even though he had never met him.

"Thank you, it's okay now, he'll leave alive, and if you just get out of that room you'll both be fine," Alice sighed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you for a moment. I'm glad it's changed," I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Alice in that way. I need to be in control, but my thirst was so strong. I hated my past for that, all I wanted was to be with Alice and make her happy, this lifestyle made her happy, and I would not risk that so foolishly again. I turned to Jenks and snarled, his blood was calling me, making me upset my wife. I lowered my voice to make sure he really couldn't hear me, "His blood is just so tempting; all their blood is so tempting."

"You're stronger than you think, have faith in yourself, I do."

"I love you, Alice. I'll be home soon."

"I'll be waiting for you. I love you too," I hung up my phone and returned it to my pocket. I had to go. I had to get out of that room. I swept past the poor man who was consumed by fear and swiftly exited the restaurant, once outside I breathed in the air which was untainted by human blood.

I had to hunt.

I climbed into Carlisle's car and sped out of the lot, searching for the nearest forest. I would hunt the first thing I found, now was not the time to be picky with my food. Emmett would know where to find me, Alice would tell him, I just had to find it first. Then I could go home to my wife and apologize for my foolishness, apologize for my lack of control and apologize for making her worry.

For Alice.

My existence was entirely for Alice.


End file.
